Breaking Style
adding attacks for my character and fixing some typos |user=Tyson D. Dragon Lee Jan-Kai |focus=Breaking Sword fighting |first=TBA }} Breaking Style is style that is based on the art of B-boying. This style is developed by Tyson D. Dragon the captain of Tiger Pirates from Brush Island and Lee Jan-Kai from The Sea Devil Pirates. In this style there are 2 sub-styles: *'Ittoryu' (一刀流 Ittoryu, literally meaning "One Sword Style") *'Devil Fruit' techniques mixed with this style While using this style user constantly has song singing in his head for better performance of this style. This style is confirmed to be quite dangerous, because if the user makes even one mistake in his arm, or leg, or neck can be hurt very bad. For this style user has to have extreme precision, speed, strength and agility, because without these attributes style can't be used. There are four primary elements of breaking: *'Toprock' (Standing moves that are performed with immense speed.) *'Downrock' (Moves performed on floor performed while the user is supported by his hands only.) *'Power moves' (Usualy the finishing moves that require speed, endurance, strength, and control to be performed.) *'Freezes' (Poses that are usualy performed right after power moves so that user could show off.) There are many different individual styles used in Breaking Style. In this style there are many different fighting style's inserted in use of this style. Most of fighting style's inserted in this one are the ones that use leg and hand strength. After using this style user suffers tremendous pain witch makes him unable to use some power moves for a week or two. Some of the attributes user has to have to perform this style: *'Power:' This is the one of two main attributes that user has to have to perform this style. Power moves are most dangerous for performing and while performing them user is always on his hands so with this style great strength in the hands comes to user to have. *'Speed:' Speed is the second main attribute for performing this style. When user starts doing some of power moves he makes them much faster than ordinary eye can see it. Great speed is not just in legs for performing Toprock moves but also in user's hands. Speed in user's hands is important for using power moves. Fighters Lee Jan-Kai: Lee specialises in unarmed and power based techniques he mixes the style in with his main martial art style Burning Dark Fist. This mean his style is more traditional than Tyson's but he uses Breaking style for footwork and unpredictability (as well as abit of flair). Tyson D. Dragon: Unlike Lee Jan-Kai, Tyson uses both unarmed and power based techniques along with his master swordsmanship. He uses this style as his main style and whenever he is fighting he is always going all out with this style. Techniques Toprock This is the main element in breaking. This is a string of moves that are performed in standing position. To perform this element user has to have feeling for music, because without music this style can't be performed. Tyson's Attacks Pre-Time Skip * : Is a high speed technique where user before using it he does dance like movements. This technique is used for fighting one opponent, or more at once. The user first swings his right leg in front of him then swings it back and does the same with his left leg. He repeats this three times and then he disappears and his opponent doesn't have any idea where he can be. The user then appears in front, or behind, or above his opponent, punches him and disappears again. When fighting more opponents user just disappears and punches his opponents wherever he wants to. ** Second usage of this move is when a user uses a sword together with this attack is when a user uses sword together with this attack. When a user uses a sword ith this attack he usually uses Ittoryu-Iai skill. The basic are the same as when user uses Tora no Odori. The difference is that when user come to his opponent he cuts them with Ittory-Iai skill. * : Is another speed technique where the user moves with immense speed to fight one, or more opponents. In Zig-Zag.jpg|InazumaTora in use. Result.jpg|A ressult of Inazuma Tora. This move user moves in a zig-zag line with a speed that no ordinary eye can see. While moving user can dodge attacks of his opponent(s), but in the same time he can punch them or kick them. ** : As in Jiguzagu Tora technique user moves zig-zag, but this time he draws his sword cut's his opponent(s) and resheath his sword. * : Is a tread mark technique used by Tyson to make them lower their guard. This technique is usally used in long range, so that Tyson can mix this move with his Isshubo. Tyson has both arms to his side, so that user could focus his eyesight on Tyson's footwork. He moves his legs rapidly and it looks like he were running on the spot. This move was made to make the Tyson's opponent not to think straight and to get him confused. * : Lee's Moves Pre-time skip *'Rhythem:' (Rizumu, リズム) Lee's basic move that sets him up for other Breaking Style attacks. To preform the technique Lee moves his feet at high speed in alternating figure eights, he then stops for a split second to preform his attack. **'Buster:' (Hakaimono, 破壊者) After preforming the Rhythem technique Lee stops for the slip second before preforming a series of 5 kicks starting as a side kick before vanishing to intercept his enemy as they fly back. He then does 4 more kicks to finish them. Downrock Lee's Moves *'Breaker:' (Shadan, 遮断) While entering a spinning handstand Lee brings his legs together and lowers his body into an angle and swings both legs into his opponant(s) side(s). Power moves Freezes Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Yaminogaijin